


A Teddy Bear

by xenosaurus



Series: What Akira Got His Girlfriend For White Day [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Akira gives Makoto her White Day gift.





	A Teddy Bear

**Akira:** Would you like to go somewhere for White Day?  
**Makoto:** I'm sure all of our usual date spots will be crowded.  
**Makoto:** And we would probably have more privacy in your room.  
**Makoto:** Not that I'm thinking of anything inappropriate!  
**Akira:** I'll be happy as long as I get to see you.  
**Makoto:** You're sweet.  
**Makoto:** Hold on, Eiko showed me how to do something.  
**Makoto:** (≧◡≦)ノ♡  
**Makoto:** I'm not sure it suits me.  
**Akira:** I disagree.  It's cute, so its perfect for you.  
**Makoto:** （˶′﹏‵˶）  
**Makoto:** You're too much.

When they started dating, Makoto used to wonder if Akira tidied up before she came over.  Once they started using his room as their hideout, it became obvious that he does his best to keep it clean all the time.  It _is_ an attic, which undermines those attempts somewhat, but he tries.

She doesn’t have to step over any dirty socks or inappropriate manga to get to the couch, at least. There is a carefully wrapped white-and-teal box on the bed, which she makes a noble effort not to pay too much attention to. Her focus should remain on her boyfriend, and not dwell too much on what he’s picked out as her present. The thought is what counts.

“Morgana’s found somewhere to be for the day and I found a mafia movie we haven’t seen yet. It’s in English but I found a copy with subtitles,” Akira says, grabbing the gift box before joining her on the couch.

“That sounds wonderful,” Makoto says, honestly. Akira is always so accommodating to her preferences in media.

“But first, please open your gift. I’ll admit, the anticipation for your reaction is killing me.”

Makoto chuckles and accepts the box. It’s a little bigger than a shoebox, and the wrapping is so elegant that it’s almost a shame to tear it. Still, a gift isn’t much use before it’s been unwrapped.

Inside the box is a teddy bear. No, not just a teddy bear. That understates the impressiveness of the gift. It’s a Buchimaru-kun mascot plush, his little panda face clean and new.

“How did you— Akira, these have been out of production since I was in elementary school!”

“So you like it?”

Makoto gives in to the impulse to hug the doll to her chest. It has a slight scent of coffee, like anything that’s stayed in Leblanc for more than a few hours.

“I can’t believe you found one. And in such good condition, too!”

“I wanted to do something special for you. And, I mean, he _is_ white, mostly. Holiday appropriate.”

“I love him,” Makoto says, giving the plush another squeeze.

“Well, good. Because I love _you_ , Makoto. I’m glad you like your present.”

“Seriously, where did you _find_ this?” She asks, beaming at her boyfriend as he comes to sit with her on the couch. He ducks in to give her a quick kiss; she tightens her grip on the stuffed animal instinctively, the way she hugs him close when they kiss for more extended periods.

“The Phan-Site has a lot of helpful people on it, even if they don’t know you saved the world.”

Makoto can’t help but laugh.


End file.
